Pokemon Tragedy
by jesusfreak792
Summary: When Lizzie finds a dead Caterpie, how will she handle it? Big thanks to Nyislandersgirl for use of her characters.


**"She just sat there, not believing what she was seeing. But it just laid in her hand, limp. Ash tried to comfort the small girl and keep the small girl from looking at it. But it was too late, she had seen it. The image was burned into her memory."**

**Elizabeth - 7 years old.**

One warm evening, Ash and Lizzie were on a walk around the neighborhood. Ash and Lizzie were having a riviting conversation about life goals.

"Daddy, would you still love me even if I don't have a pokemon based career?" Lizzie asked as the two walked up the hill past the kids' favorite candy store. You can recognize it easily, since it's shaped like a giant lollypop. The store is inside the stick, which reads _Taylor's Candy and sweets_.

"Of course I would." Ash replied, astonished she felt she even had to ask. "You know, Grammy works at the restaurant, but I still love her." He said as Pikachu started to run ahead of them, followed by Mudkip. He chuckled lightly as Pikachu slowed down so Mudkip could catch up. This seemed to be sufficient for Lizzie.

Lizzie now started to run ahead, and Mudkip mewed happily as she approached Lizzie and asked if they could show Ash their new move. Lizzie nodded. "Ok dad, get ready for this." She nodded as Mudkip took a fighting stance. "Pikachu," She said as she addressed the yellow mouse on her father's shoulder. "Thundershock Mudkip." She said excitingly. Of course, Pikachu shook his head as Ash chuckled.

"Pumpkin, electric attacks hurt water Pokemon badly." Ash said, starting to look more serious. "Why would Pikachu do that?" Lizzie looked at Mudkip, and mouthed _'are you sure?'. _Mudkip smiled and jumped happily to confirm it's previous decision. Lizzie shrugged and turned back to her dad.

"Come on daddy! Mudkip's learned a new move, and I want to show you. But we can't do it unless we're attacked first." She said, almost pleadingly to Pikachu and her father. Ash nodded to Pikachu, who hopped down and prepared a mild thundershock.

"Ready Mudkip!" Lizzie asked as the small pokemon nodded. "Alright, protect!" Lizzie commanded as a light blueish, purple orb grew out of Mudkip. Pikachu's thundershock bounced right

off Mudkip's shield and hit inside a bush. Suddenly a Pigiotto flew out of the large bush. Lizzie went to see if any Pokemon were hurt, and what she saw made her tear up.

Ash and Pikachu rushed up by her side as Lizzie kneeled by the bush, holding the small dead Caterpie. Pikachu felt like a murderer, he looked at Ash who gave a small sad smile, holding Lizzie. "It wasn't you Pikachu, the damage was already done. We just interupted the Pigiotto's feast." Ash said, as Pikachu started to cry too.

She just sat there, not believing what she was seeing. But it just laid in her hand, limp. Ash tried to comfort the small girl and keep the small girl from looking at it. But it was too late, she had seen it. The image was burned into her memory. As Lizzie was crying, while her eyes were closed, a dark blue glow started to seep into her hand. Ash swallowed hard and hopped Lizzie wouldn't open her eyes.

Her aura, like Ash's was triggered when she was real upset. So far, her parents' had kept it a secret. Now as the Caterpie also started to glow blue, Ash was worried. If Lizzie could bring this Caterpie back to life, she would know about her aura.

Ash looked at Pikachu, who had managed to calm down, and motioned to get the Caterpie out of Lizzie's hands. So unobtrusively, Pikachu took the small bug Pokemon and set it in the hole the Pigiotto had used to find it. That hole was actually a good five inches deep. Pikachu quickly covered it with dirt as Lizzie's hands faded and she opened her eyes. Ash squeezed her tight and gave her a kiss on her head.

"I know it wasn't the Pigiotto's fault, it just wanted dinner. But why did it have to cost Caterpie it's life." Lizzie asked her father between cries. Ash shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"It's just the circle of life." Ash said as he picked up the girl, back to her feet. As Lizzie returned Mudkip to it's Pokeball, Pikachu slowly approached the small girl. To Pikachu's astonishment, the girl's arms opened wide.

"Come here Pikachu!" She said as Pikachu jumped into her arms and licked her. Ash smiled at the sight. He was sure happy that Lizzie didn't blame Pikachu. Pikachu looked at the girl, apologetically. "Come on Pikachu, don't blame yourself. It was an accident, after all. Plus, now the Caterpie is in heaven. It will never feel pain again." She told the small yellow mouse. Pikachu smiled. Lizzie was right.


End file.
